


Through The Eyes of The Point Man

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: "Through The Eyes Of...", Drabble, F/M, The Point Man, poem, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem/drabble expressing Arthur's perspective on dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Eyes of The Point Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Inception fic, more of a poem really. I wrote this for my Fiction Writing class and the prompt was, "Through The Eyes Of" someone or something, so I decided to do Arthur. :D Enjoy~

He presses the button that activates the sedative and

Immediately falls asleep.

Reality slips away from his fingertips

As he creates a world for himself.

Buildings, people, cars; all detailed to perfection.

 

In the distance, he sees the girl of his dreams – literally – walking towards him.

With a bright smile on her face, paisley scarf around her neck,

She comes closer and closer to him,

But he's falling now; a hole being created on the hard cement street.

'Paradox,' he thinks. "How ironic"

 

Suddenly he wakes.

What feels like hours are actually minutes,

His subconscious tormenting him.

He sits upright and tries

To regain the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet.

He rips the IV-like tube from his arm

And rakes his hand through his gelled hair.

An angry sigh is let out and he falls back onto the lawn chair.

 

He closes his eyes.

He desperately wants to imagine…

To daydream…

To just dream…

 

When he closes his eyes, all he can see is black.

When he sleeps without the sedative, all he can see is black.

When he blinks, black.

He longs for that once in a while moment,

That flicker of light

Or that spark of color.

 

Fast-forward, two years.

He wakes to the girl of his dreams, Ariadne, by his side.

He feels content.

Happy.

Peaceful.

So, he closes his eyes.

This time he sees light and colors and pictures and people

All lasting for more than a second.

A smile dances upon his lips

As he takes his loaded red die from his nightstand and

He wonders if this is a

**DREAM** or **REALITY.**


End file.
